Brother, my Brother
by metaldragon67
Summary: What happens when Gohan finds an old family photo album that relays some interesting information? He's not sure what to say to it, but what will he say when the subject in a photo that had him so confused, shows up? Takes place before android saga.
1. The boy beside me

Brother, my Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction…

Chapter 1: The boy beside me:

Gohan's tenth birthday was coming up, and he couldn't wait! He walked into the house only to find his mother cooking dinner. "Hey mom, what's up?" he asked as he walked near her.

"I'll tell you 'what's up'. Your father is late for dinner again! He's training like always…" she answered clearly agitated.

"But mom, dinner doesn't look ready yet," Gohan tried.

"It's been ready, but I want to have a nice family dinner for once. Is you homework done?"

"Yeah, I finished it a while ago,"

"Good, go upstairs and study while I wait for that father of yours," she ordered still steamed.

"Yes ma'am," he sighed as he went to his room to study.

***

Goku walked into the house a little while later to find ChiChi still stirring her food. He sighed in relief, _maybe dinner _isn't_ ready yet_. "Just where have you been?" ChiChi asked her husband who flinched.

"I was just training with Vegeta," he answered hesitantly.

"You're _always_ training with Vegeta,"

"But this is important ChiChi!" Goku whined.

"How!? I don't know what that kid from the future or whatever said, but these 'androids' aren't here yet. Until they get here, I want a normal family dinner! Is that too much to ask!" she shouted as her ire rose.

"Well, no…I guess," Goku muttered.

"And besides that, I don't want you teaching Gohan that all life is, is fighting! I need him to know that education is the most important thing in life!"

"Education is more important than saving the world?" Goku asked innocently.

"Yes!" she shouted as she put her stirring spoon down.

"Well that doesn't seem right, but if you're sure…"

"Which I am,"

"Then I'll have a talk with him," Goku replied as he went running upstairs.

***

Gohan sat at his computer desk listening to his mother chew out his dad. He wanted to help him save the world from the androids, but his mother would never let him train. By the time they came round, he just wouldn't be ready. Gohan sighed and stood up, going over to the ladder that led to the attic. He started to climb up as he heard his dad coming up the stairs. He quickly stood up on the platform and started walking through the dustiest room in the house: the attic. Sneeze after sneeze he went through some old things of his parents' past and found an old photo album he had never seen before. Trying but not quite succeeding at pulling the little book open, Gohan went back down the ladder to find his dad sitting on his bed. "Hey dad,"

"Hey,"

"I found this up in the attic, does it look familiar?"

Goku looked at the photo album before shaking his head. "Nope, never seen it before, but maybe your mom has,"

"Good idea,"

"But there is something I need to tell you,"

"Yeah, I heard. You came up here to tell me that my education is more important than fighting like mom wanted you to,"

"Well, I wasn't going to, but maybe that's a good way to keep me out of trouble…" he pondered as his son left the room to go down into the kitchen.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Does this look familiar?" Gohan asked as he handed his mother the book.

"No…why, should it?"

"I don't know, I just found it in the attic, and I couldn't get it open,"

"You shouldn't be up in that old attic, it's dusty and dangerous!"

"Aw come on mom, I've been in worse situations!"

"No Gohan, I don't want to hear that my little boy has gotten some sort of sickness. Never go into that attic again,"

Gohan sighed. "Okay mom,"

"Good, now go get your father and let's have some dinner!" ChiChi said with a smile.

"Great, I'm starving!" Gohan replied as he went upstairs to retrieve his father.

***

The next morning, Gohan watched Piccolo and his dad fight from his window when he was supposed to be doing his studies. He hated that his mom didn't let him train, but he loved her and would respect her wishes. He swiveled in his chair to face his bed. Underneath which, laid the odd album he had found the other night. Gohan stood and made his way over to the bed. Kneeling down and lifting the bed skirt, he took out the little blue book and tried to open it again. Not succeeding, he decided to let someone else try. He walked outside at went over to his dad stopping him mid-attack. "Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"I need you to open this for me," Gohan said sheepishly.

"What! No interruptions!" Piccolo shouted impatiently.

"It's okay Gohan, I'll open it real quick and it'll be fine," Goku replied lovingly as he took the photo album from his son's hand. He tried, gently at first, to open it, but when it wouldn't budge, he tried harder. Still getting nothing, Goku tried even harder, but still to no avail. He kept trying with all his might, but the cover stayed closed. Piccolo started to get very irritated as he walked over and snatched the book strait from his grasp.

"Here, let me try," he said as he pulled at the cover. Again, nothing happened. He tried with all his might, but it still stayed shut.

"Sorry sport, that thing's glued or something," Goku joked half-heartedly.

"That's okay. Maybe there's some sort of spell or something," Gohan joked back.

"Take it to see Kami," Piccolo tried.

"Why?" Goku and Gohan asked together.

"I think you're right Gohan. There's something weird about this book,"

"But I was just kidding,"

"Well I'm not,"

"Alright then," Gohan replied as he flew towards the look-out. He didn't want to disobey is first trainer. Soon Gohan landed on the platform of the look-out. "Hey, Kami?"

"Gohan?" he heard as Kami stepped into view. The good side of Piccolo was getting older, but he always had Mr. Popo with him for help when he needed it. "What is it young Saiyan?"

"It's about this old photo album I found. I was wondering if you could open it for me," he answered. Quite frankly, Gohan felt like an idiot.

Kami raised an eyebrow, but made no comment as he walked forward and took the book in hand. "Interesting, there seems to be a spell holding it shut…"

"Well, you _are_ the guardian of Earth, do you think you could dispel of the…well, spell?"

"I guess I could try, it seems fairly weak," Kami replied as he started to chant utter nothings to the book. Soon, Kami simply opened it. "Here you are my boy, do come and visit soon?"

"I'll try, and thank you!" Gohan shouted as he flew back towards earth. He got to his room with no trouble from his mom, thank goodness for shopping, and started flipping through the album. There were a few wedding photos and pictures of his mom during pregnancy, but nothing too interesting. That was, until he got to the last page. He tilted his head with a gasp of confusion as he stared down on at the picture of him as a newborn. _The baby beside me looks identical…_

**Okay, that's my first chapter. I may not be able to get to this one for a while, because I'm visiting my old next-door neighbor in New Hampshire and staying there for six weeks. I'm so excited! I might be able to update while she's at school or something, but if not, I'll see you all then. Tell me what you think and read my others!**


	2. Gohan and Gregory

Bother, my Brother

I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction...

Chapter 2: Gohan and Gregory:

Gohan dropped the photo album. "What...how...huh?" He heard ChiChi come in downstairs. "Mom!" he shouted.  
"What is it Gohan?" ChiChi called back. Gohan went running down the stairs to see his mother carrying many shopping bags into the house.

"Forget the shopping bags, what's the meaning of this!?" he nearly shouted as he showed his mother the picture.

"Do not raise your voice at me mister," ChiChi lectured as she set down a large bag and took the photo from her son's hand. "Hm...who is it?"

"It's me! It's me as a baby, and look!" Gohan pointed at the child next to him. "Who's that!?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but maybe you were just having a play date,"

"But mom, he looks just like me!"

"Stop raising your voice this instant, and think about it. A lot of babies look a lot alike. If you saw this little boy, I bet you wouldn't look anything like him,"

Gohan huffed, he still thought there was something wrong, but he took the picture and walked back up to his room to continue his studies.

***

Goku was searching for his grandfather's Dragonball everywhere, but he couldn't seem to find it. Another hour of searching, and he finally saw it in a bush. He quickly made a grab for it, but ended up knocking it away farther.

***

A witch in training was working on a spell that is supposed to transfer objects from one dimension to the next as a golden sphere with four red stars came crashing down. She jumped out of the way before it fell into her magic goop she created for her spell. Not long afterward, Goku came flying down from the same cliff. "Have you seen an orange ball go through here?"  
"Yes, it fell into my pot," the witch said as she sighed. There is no way my spell worked, she thought as she dumped out the contents. To her surprise, the Dragonball wasn't there.

***

_I walk to school, how boring_. "I need to start taking the bus," I said to myself as I continued down the street towards my destination. I was kicking a rock a little while ago, but I tuned it to rubble. I don't get it, I just don't, I mean, ever since I can remember, I've been way too strong. I sighed as I saw the school come into view. Another friendless day.

"You're late," the teacher said as I walked into class.

"Sorry Mrs. Goldberg, but I just-"

"No buts! Take your seat and try to pay attention," she said harshly as she turned back to her blackboard. However, she turned back around and looked me strait in the eye. "Ah yes, did you remember your homework?"

"...Homework?"

"Yes, the writing assignment from yesterday,"

"Oh yeah, I got the finished in class," I started to look around in my desk. "Um, maybe I left it in my bag,"

Mrs. Goldberg lifted up the paper from her desk. "You left it here,"

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes, and do you no what happens to papers that get left here?"

"Wait Mrs. Goldberg, do-!" I didn't get to finish as she tore my paper in half. The entire class started laughing as I slowly made my way down to retrieve my paper. As she gave to me, she smiled.

"Fail," she snickered as she gave me my paper with a giant 'F' written on it. I headed back up to my seat and soon left class as the lunch bell rang.

Walking through the hall, many people bump into me. Some on purpose, and some just didn't see me, because that's me: invisible. As I sat down in a seat at lunch, I saw something shine. I looked around to see if any teachers were watching before walking over to the bush I saw the shine come from. I knelt down and saw a golden sphere with red stars in it, four to be exact. I picked up the smooth object and turned it over in my hand. _This is odd. I wonder what it is_, I thought as I walked back over to my lunch table. I continued to stare at the object and didn't notice the school bully coming up behind me. "How's it, Cable?"

I flinched as I heard his voice. "G-good, Jared,"

"Stutter much? What's that you gots in your hand?"

"I don't know,"

"You dunno, hm? Well then I'll just have to take a look-see," Jared replied as he tried to take the orb from me. I jumped out of the way of his hand, however. I've always had quick reflexes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I stated honestly. He got into a fighting stance (a poor one I might add) and glared at me.

"Gives it here, Cable,"

"Not so much, Rockie," I mocked as he went charging for me. I quickly dodged out of the way and punched him nice n' good on the chin. To my surprise, he went flying backward. "W-what just happened?" I asked myself as I looked at Jared. Just my luck as a teacher came up next to me.

"What have you done!?"

"I...I..."

"He attacked me! I didn't do nothing!" I heard Jared shout. My mouth dropped as the teacher instantly believed him, and since I have no friends, no one was going to back me up.

The teacher took me into the principle's office and called my mom. _"What!?"_ I heard her shout from the other end as the teacher continued to explain my "attack" on the "innocent" Jared Rockie.

The teacher came back in and I had a feeling she was going to tell me that my mom was coming to pick me up.

"Your mother's coming to pick you up," she said. Did I call it, or did I call it? I sighed as I stood up and went to my locker. I packed my bag and sat on the bench outside of the principle's office. This was going to be a long day. Soon, my mother walked through the door and signed me out. I followed after her and got into the passenger seat of her Crown Victorian. Finally, she broke the silence. "Gregory Cable, what is going on with you!?" she nearly shouted as I flinched.

"What do you mean?"

"You failed your English paper and now you're getting into fights!?"

"Mom, I would've aced the paper had I not left it there, and Jared started it!"

"That's the oldest one in the book,"

"But it's true! Mom, he came charging at me, it's self defense!"

"You shouldn't have fought,"

"But I like fighting mom," I muttered almost to myself.

"You what!?"

"Mom, I felt a rush when he came charging at me like that. I really like it, all the fighting and stuff. I always have, and I've told you I have, but you never listen to me!"

"I always listen to you,"

"No you don't, mom! I love martial arts! Did you know that?"

"I do now,"

"Yes, but I've loved it for a very long time now!"

"Like how long?"

"Since I was four mom,"

"..."

"Exactly," I pointed out in a sad voice. The rest of the ride was silent until we finally reached home.

"I won't tell your father," my mom said.

"You won't?"

"No, he doesn't need to know,"

"Thanks mom,"

"Your welcome dear," she said as I went running inside. I was washing up my face and stared in the mirror. I didn't look like either of my parents, or any relative I've ever met. I didn't get it. I had black hair and black eyes. I had a nice build even though I rarely fought. I was extremely strong, fairly tall, and almost ten. Neither of my parents had black hair or black eyes. Neither one like fighting or was strong. And neither one had ever shown me a baby picture of myself. It all confused me so, but every time, I just shrugged and ignored it, but now I wanted answers.

"Mom!"

***

Gohan sat at his desk looking at the picture. Why had the photo album been so hard to open? Why had he never seen the picture before? How come neither of his parents knew about it? It all confused him. He carefully took the picture out of its slot and turned it over in his hand. There was writing on the back that he couldn't quite make out. He looked closer and finally made sense of the scribbles. "Gohan and Gregory," he read aloud to himself.

**End chapter two. Sorry it took so long, like I said, I'm in NH right now. Tell me what you thought of it, and I'll get the third one out when I get the chance. 'Til next time!**


	3. Mirror, mirror on the wall

Brother, my Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction…

Chapter 3: Mirror, mirror on the wall:

"_Darling, do you hear that?"_

"_Yes, it sounds like crying,"_

"_Where is it coming from?"_

_A man and a woman opened their front door to see a baby on their doorstep. "Oh my gosh!"_

"_Where did he come from?"_

"_I'm not sure, but bring him in,"_

"_Okay," the woman replied as she brought in the little carrier. They looked at the baby trying to find some sort of note or anything, but they couldn't find anything. However, the woman saw a tiny silver necklace around the baby's small neck. "Gregory," she read._

"Gregory, time to get up!" I heard my mother call from downstairs. I wanted to go back to bed, but I need to get to school on time, especially after yesterday's mishap…

***

"Mom, do you know anyone by the name of Gregory?" Gohan asked his mother as he came downstairs.

"No, why?" ChiChi asked back.

"On the back of that picture I showed you, there were two names,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it said 'Gohan and Gregory',"

"See, I told you it was just a play date," ChiChi said with a smile.

"But mom, why wouldn't you remember it? I mean you were in the room,"

"Gohan, it was a long time ago, my memory probably can't think that far back,"

"I don't know…"

"Just get ready for school and stop worrying about it,"

Gohan sighed. "Okay mom," he replied as he went upstairs.

***

"Mom?"

"Yes Gregory?"

"Why don't I look like you or dad?"

"Some kids just don't look like their parents,"

"But I don't look like any relatives of ours, and my looks had to come from somewhere,"

"Well…" my mom started. I could tell she was nervous.

"Mrs. Cable!?" I heard my mom's friend call.

"Oh Jessica, nice to see you again! Now, now Gregory, you don't want to be late for school. Run along!" my mom shooed. I sighed as I walked into the building, so much for getting answers.

***

Goku looked in the strange pot that belonged to the witch. "W-where'd it go?"

"I'm…not sure," the witch said with the same disbelieving tone.

"What was in this pot?"

"Just a spell,"

"A spell to do what?"

"It was _supposed_ to transfer objects to another dimension, but there was no way it could work,"

"Well obviously it did," Goku blinked twice. "Can you call it back?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I can, um, try," the witch offered.

"Good, then let's get smackin', is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, hand me that spell book over there sonny,"

"Okie dokie!" Goku replied cheerfully as he grabbed the book and handed it to the old witch.

The witch searched for a bit before settling on a page. With that done, she started to read the script in front of her.

***

As I walked to the bathroom before my first class, I took the shining orange orb out of my bag. The strange sphere was beautiful I'd give it that, but there was something about it…something powerful and dangerous. I put the sphere back in my bag as I entered a stall. Flushing the toilet a little later, I went to wash my hands. With that done, I leaned down and picked up bag, but the glowing sphere fell out. I picked it up with a scream; it was scorching!

***

Gohan was washing his hands in the bathroom when he dropped the soap. He leaned down to pick it up and ended up hitting his head on the counter. "Ow!" he shouted.

"_Ow!" Gregory shouted._

Gohan hissed in pain as he stood up.

_Gregory hissed in pain as he stood up_.

Gohan looked back at the mirror to see his reflection staring back at him.

_Gregory looked at his reflection in the mirror._

Putting the soap back in the dish, Gohan picked up his backpack.

_Grabbing the soap from the dish_,_ Gregory finished washing his hands and picked up his backpack._

Gohan fixed his hair in the mirror.

_Gregory started to smooth down his hair._

To Gohan's surprise…

_Gregory blinked._

His reflection blinked when he did not.

_To Gregory's surprise…_

Gohan tilted his head a bit to the left.

_His reflection tilted its head when he did not. He reached forward._

Gohan reached forward.

_And met flesh._

And met a hand.

"Ah!" the two boys screamed at the same time. They scrambled backwards just gawking in terror at the other. "Who are you!? I asked first! Stop that!" they shouted still in sync. Soon, they were glaring at each other.

"Who are you?" Gregory asked.

"My name is Gohan, you?" Gohan answered stiffly.

"Gregory,"

_Oh my gosh! That's the name that's on the back of the picture! _Gohan screamed in his head. "Why do you look like me?" they asked together. This was started to get really irritating for both of them!

"Answer the question," Gregory commanded.

"You first," Gohan commanded.

"Fine, I don't know,"

"Neither do I,"

The two boys sighed. Gregory started to look around, and that's when he realized he was in a different bathroom than he was in before. "Where am I?"

"The bathroom," Gohan said with a "duh" tone.

"But this isn't the bathroom I was in a second ago,"

"What bathroom where _you_ in?" Gohan asked with a bit of humor.

"I'm serious! I was standing in a different bathroom. The I picked up this thing an-"

"Where did you get that!?" Gohan nearly shouted the question as he pointed to the Dragonball in Gregory's hand.

"This? I found in a bush yesterday, why?"

"My dad's been looking for that everywhere!"

"What exactly is it?"

"Y-you don't know what that is?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Nope, never seen one before,"

"Oh…okay then, well it's called a Dragonball. There are seven in all, and when they are all together, you can make a wish on the eternal dragon,"

"Eternal dragon? Sorry, but I stopped believing in fairytales a long time ago,"

"It's true! San Shenron is a great guy!" Gohan replied a bit peeved that this guy had the gull to call Shenron a "fairytale".

"Whoa, sorry if I offended you, but I'm just a bit confused here,"

"Yeah, me too,"

The two kids sighed. "Some birthday present," they commented at the same time before snapping their heads up and locking confused eyes with each other.

"How old are you turning?" Gohan and Gregory asked at the same time. "You first," they both replied again. The boys sighed. "Ten," they answered in sync as well.

**And there you have it, the third chapter. I kind of like the chapter name if I do say so myself. And for those that did not get the beginning: that was the day Gregory's parents found him. Tell me if you like it or if you don't and I'll try to update soon!**


	4. The Dragonballs' wormhole

Brother, my Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction…

~_I was helped with this fanfiction by: Jakeub. This author helped me with the age. You do not have to re-read the other chapters, but note that Gohan and Gregory turned ten, not thirteen. Thank you and enjoy~ _

Chapter 4: The Dragonballs' wormhole:

"Whoa," they said at the same time…yet _again_. The school bell rang. "Aw man, I can _not_ be late!" Gohan nearly shouted frantically.

"Neither can I, but this is a different place for me, remember? I can't get to class. Aw man, my mom's going to _kill me_!" Gregory panicked.

"Well if your mom is in the place you left, then you have some bigger problems to work out here,"

"…True,"

"I'd love to help, but can I help after school?"

"…Sure," Gregory said attempting a smile…_attempting_.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out," Gohan replied with a small smile before running out. _I can't believe I'm making promises to a stranger. He looks just like me; even his haircut is close to mine. I wonder if he's the guy in the picture…_

***

Goku watched the pot close, but nothing happened. "Hm, I guess it didn't work…"

"No, I suppose not," the witch said with a sigh of disappointment.

"Unless it did, but ended up somewhere else," Goku said with a thoughtful look. He thought about it for a second before deciding against it. "Nah," he said while shaking his head.

"Well, I tried," the witch replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess. Thank you," with that, Goku left in search for his son. Maybe him and Gohan could up with some solution.

***

The lunch bell rang through the hall as Gohan made his way to the cafeteria. On his way, however, he spotted his dad looking for him. He walked over to his dad slowly. "Dad, what are you doing at my school?" he asked as he came closer.

"I need to talk to you about something terrible that has come up,"

"What's going on?"

"The four star Dragonball is gone,"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes, very,"

"But I just saw it before first period!"

"…Wait, huh?"

Gohan stopped for a moment to think before talking again. "When did you last see it?"

"I saw it last night,"

"Oh, well then it's not gone!" Gohan replied cheerily.

"You don't understand, it was transported to an-"

"Gohan?" Gregory called as he walked up to the two.

Goku looked over at the young man and his mouth dropped. _He looks just like Gohan!_ Goku thought as he looked back and forth between the two boys. "Gregory, you were supposed to leave until after school was over," Gohan said stifling a groan.

"Yeah, but I don't know my way around this place. I mean, where am I supposed to go?"

"Good point…"

"But don't worry, I have been completely invisible!"

"Um…Gohan, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Goku asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh, dad this is Gregory. Gregory, this is my dad,"

"Nice to meet you sir," Gregory said whilst holding out his hand.

"You too," Goku replied and shook hands with the young boy. _Why does he look so much like Gohan and me?_ Goku asked himself as he turned back to his son. "Where'd you two meet?"

"Well…we sort of met in the bathroom, he's the one with the Dragonball,"

"Really?"

"This it sir?" Gregory asked Goku as he held out the glowing sphere.

"Yeah, where'd you get it?" he asked as he took the Dragonball from Gregory.

"I found in a bush near my school sir,"

"You mean you don't go to this one?"

"No sir,"

"Which one do you go to?"

"North school sir,"

"Never heard of it. Is it around here?"

"I don't think so sir,"

"Well then, how did you get here?"

"Difficult to explain sir,"

"Please, it's Goku, not sir,"

"Yes sir, I mean, Goku,"

"Now then, try to explain it to me,"

"Well, I was in the bathroom washing my hands. When I was finished, I made a grab for my backpack, but this glowing orb thing fell out. I had it in my bag, because I kept it after I found it,"

"Why?"

"I thought it looked cool. But anyway, I grabbed it, but it was burning hot. Next thing I knew, I was looking at Gohan here,"

"That is difficult, but I think I know what happened,"

"Do you?"

"I think, I think you were transported to another dimension by this Dragonball,"

Gohan and Gregory exchanged a look. "Um, no offense sir…Goku, but I don't think that's actually possible,"

"I wouldn't think so either, but what other explanation is there?"

"I'm not sure what happened, but don't you think another dimension is a little far-fetched?"

"Probably, but I don't have another answer…unless, you were sent through a spiraling wormhole of doom!"

"…Huh?"

"Yeah, I mean think about it, you touched the Dragonball and this wormhole spiraled out of control because the Nameks couldn't keep it locked up anymore!"

"Namek?"

"Yeah, the ones that made the Dragonballs!"

"Um…"

"Or we could just ask Kami," Gohan suggested.

"Good idea," Goku replied.

"Kami? As in a god?" Gregory asked.

"No, Kami as in the guardian of Earth," Goku answered.

"Oh, of course," the young boy muttered with a roll of his eyes. _These people are crazy!_

***

"Or maybe not…" Gregory replied in stun as Goku flew him to the lookout.

"Or maybe not what?" Goku asked as he set Gregory down.

"Oh nothing!"

"Kami, you here!?" Gohan nearly shouted as they waited for the old Namek to come into view. They did not have to wait long as the guardian came out of his little house. Well not really _little_, but he came out nonetheless.

"Yes, what is it Gohan?" Kami asked as he looked around. "Goku too? Oh, and who's this?"

"My name is Gregory," he replied.

"My, you look identical to Gohan," Kami replied in a stunned tone.

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" Gohan asked as Kami nodded his head. "Well anyway, we have come to see if you could tell us where Gregory came from,"

Kami looked at the boy again. He noticed that his aura flowed in a different manor. It was almost as if he was from a different fold in time and space… "I think it was the wormhole," Goku said breaking Kami out of his thoughts.

"Wormhole?" Kami raised an eyebrow at Goku.

"Yeah, the one in the Dragonballs,"

"Goku, I'm sorry to say that you are wrong. It seems that this boy in particular comes from a different fold in time and space altogether. He is not from this dimension, but there is something else,"

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

Kami scratched his cheek in thought. "It feels like he was born here, but he does not reside here…"

"How can that be?" Gregory asked in confusion. _Great, he must be crazy too…_

"I'm not sure, but most important of all,"

"Yes?" Goku asked as the tension built.

"He's-"

**And there's the fourth chapter. I know Goku probably wouldn't come up with the "wormhole" theory, but I couldn't resist! Tell me what you think and I'll update soon!**


	5. Anger and a blood test

Brother, my Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction…

Chapter 5: Anger and a blood test:

Goku nearly fell over from the shock. "What do you mean!?" he shouted in disbelief.

"Exactly what I said," Kami replied matter-of-factly.

"B-but that's impossible!"

"Apparently it's not," he replied calmly.

"But how can you tell!?"

"His energy is the same as yours and even closer to Gohan's,"

Gregory tapped his foot impatiently. "Is someone going to tell me why "Say yen" is such a bad sentence and how someone can be it?"

"Not "Say yen," Saiyan. It is a species,"

"So basically you're saying that I'm not a human now?"

"Exactly,"

"Well then, what's a Saiyan?"

"It is an alien race that used to live on the planet Vegeta. After Frieza destroyed the planet, there are only a few Saiyans left,"

"I got'cha, so you're saying that I used to live on a planet that scientists never discovered which means I lived in a different galaxy, and some refrigerator came, destroyed the planet, and now I live here?"

"Well, Frieza was an alien as well, not a refrigerator,"

"I see, I see…I'm outta here," Gregory replied as he started to walk towards the ledge, however, he stopped short. "How, um, do I get down exactly?"

"Gregory, wait. I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to relax and let us explain," Gohan tried.

"No! This is crazy! I want to go home!" Gregory shouted causing his ire to rise like it normally did.

"Gregory," Gohan warned. "Calm down,"

"No, I'm sick of this! I already don't fit in, I don't want to be told that I'm not even part of this planet!" a white light started to form in the way of his aura. His anger tapped into his power. _Just like Gohan's did when he was young,_ Goku thought as he felt Gregory's power spike.

"Child, it is okay. It'll be alright," Kami tried.

"No it won't! I just want to wake up with my mother yelling at me and my father yelling at her! I want to go home, and pretend this never happened!" he yelled as his power rose more.

"You're just like Gohan," Goku said suddenly.

Gregory glared at him. "No more comparisons!"

"How?" Gohan asked ignoring the other Saiyan.

"Remember when you were small? You used to get really angry and your power would go off the charts. This guy is just too much like you. Maybe Bulma would like to have a look-see?"

Gohan and Goku turned back to Gregory who was still trying to find a way off the lookout. He was still peeved, but you could tell that he calmed down a bit. Gohan walked over to Gregory and put a hand on his shoulder. "What!?" Gregory snapped.

"We'll take you back down to Earth, but you have to agree to see one of our friends,"

"And why would I do that!?" he snapped again.

"She should be able to help you, she's real smart,"

Gregory seemed to think about it for a second before giving a curt nod. "Fine, take me to see her,"

Gohan nodded and lifted Gregory by his elbow. Goku followed after the two boys as they floated their way to the ground.

***

"Gohan? I didn't expect you to visit today," Bulma said as she looked up from a book she was reading.

"My name's not Gohan,"

"What do you m-?" the scientist was cut off as Gohan entered the room.

"Bulma, I'd like you to meet Gregory,"

"Whoa," she replied in stun as she looked back and forth between the two Saiyans.

"I know," Gohan and Gregory replied together. Goku walked into the room shortly after.

"Thank you Dr. Brief!" he called over his shoulder. "What's up, Bulma?"

"I was just about to ask you that. Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you two-er-three doing here?"

"Well, we met this young boy here, and he doesn't seem to be from here,"

"Here as in town?"

"No, here as in dimension,"

"…You're being sarcastic, right?"

"Not quite, and there's more,"

"Yes?"

"He's a Saiyan and he was born in this dimension,"

"But how can that be? I thought there were only you and Vegeta,"

"He has _some_ human in him,"

"You mean he's like Gohan?"

"Yeah,"

"Well he certainly looks like Gohan,"

"Yeah, but we were hoping you could help him get home,"

"I can try, but maybe I can some blood? Maybe his real parents are here. I think they deserve to at least _know_ they their son is okay," she finished as she and the others all turned to look at the boy in question.

"You mean…a needle?" Gregory paled considerably.

"Well, yeah,"

"I'm not good with needles,"

"Oh come on, you can't be _that_ bad,"

***

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" Gregory shouted as he struggled against Gohan. Goku refused to hold him down; he held sympathy for the kid. "NO, I DON'T WANNA A SHOT! NO! GET AWAY!"

"Hey, Gregory," Goku called as they panicked boy glanced his way with fear on his face. Bulma took that moment to stick the needle into Gregory's arm. The boy looked back down at his arm and paled even more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed bloody murder as Bulma extracted the needle.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Gregory nodded vigorously as he moved away from the woman with the needle. "Oh no it wasn't,"

"I just don't like needles is all,"

"Hey, neither do I!" Goku replied with a smile. "But I know what'll make it feel better," he said as he handed Gregory a lollypop.

"Thanks, but my mother doesn't let me have sugary foods,"

"What about a birthday cake?"

"Sugar free,"

"Wow, well she's not here," Goku said, smile returning, as he extended his hand.

"I guess…" he said with an unsure voice as he ate the lollypop.

***

"So what do you guys wanna do?"

No response.

"Oh come on you guys, I'm board! What are you doing?" Gregory asked Bulma.

"Sending this to my father so he can do an analysis,"

"That's sounds boring. Do you have any more candy? Coffee? Sugar? Cakes? Ice cream?"

"Gregory!"

"Yes?" he looked at her innocently.

"Calm down,"

"But that so boring! Oo, oo, pick a game!"

"From what?"

"I dunno, CandylandSorryMonopolyShootsandladdersGofishSpitSlapjackPokerPickupsticks? Choose one, choose one!"

Bulma could only blink. _He listed games in that mess of words?_ She asked herself. "Look, Gregory…where'd he go?" she asked as she noticed the boy was gone.

"Hey look what I found!" Gregory yelled from the kitchen as he came out drinking a huge mug of coffee.

***

"So I'm guessing this is why his mother doesn't give him sugar or caffeine?"

"Probably," Goku replied.

"Where'd he go this time?" Gohan asked. He was soon answered as they heard the "Mission Impossible" theme song.

"Dun dun da dun na!" Gregory sang as he did a tuck-n-roll into the living room where everyone was. Suddenly he switched to the "Jaws" theme song as he stalked behind Gohan. "Duh dun, duh dun, duhdunduhdunduhdun…DA!" he shouted making gohan jump. Gregory giggled and slinked back into the kitchen. "I wonder if there's more coffee…"

***

"So how old are you?" Bulma asked as she sipped some coffee herself.

"Ten," Gregory replied. He was finally calming down, but he was still bouncing his leg in boredom. Oh, and he was still talking really fast.

"Same age as Gohan. Weird. When did you turn ten?"

"Today,"

"Same as Gohan," her and Goku replied simultaneously. "Weird," they said together again.

They exchanged more questions and answers until the blood test was back. She picked up the fax. "That was quick," Goku remarked.

"One of the upsides to having a genius for a fathe…r…" she trailed off, and her eyes grew wide.

"What is it Bulma?" Goku asked as he nibbled at some crackers.

"I just got some interesting news," she replied barely above a whisper.

**And that's it for chapter five. I had so much fun making him hyper. In case you were wondering, these were the games listed: Candy land, Sorry, Monopoly, Shoots and ladders, Go-fish, Spit, Slapjack, Poker, and Pickup sticks. I got this one out a little sooner than the rest, because I had more time on my hands. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon. 'Til next time!**


	6. Dr Gero's fear

Brother, my Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction…

Chapter 6: Dr. Gero's fear:

"What do you mean!?" Goku asked nearly falling over from the shock.

"That's impossible!" Gregory shouted as he forgot about his sugar high.

"Brother!?" Gohan nearly screamed in wonderment.

"Yes gohan, you are not an only child," Bulma said with surprise still written on her face.

"This can't be!" Gregory shouted. "If I'm related, then why is it no one remembers me!?"

"I'm not sure yet," Bulma answered a bit sheepishly.

"We're…twins," Gohan said as Gregory did as well.

"It would seem so," Goku said in disbelief. "Who's going to break it to ChiChi?"

"Who?" Gregory asked Gohan.

"Mom," Gohan replied softly.

"Well that can't be so hard. I'll so it," Gregory stated.

***

"WHAT!? I THINK I WOULD KNOW IF I HAD ANOTHER SON!" ChiChi shouted at Gohan's twin as Gregory flinched.

"But, you don't underst-"

"I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY, YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME THAT I DON'T REMEMBER GIVING BIRTH!"

Gregory was starting to get very irritated. "Look, you think this is easy for me!? I got pulled away from my home and parents just to find out I never belonged there in the first place! Now I find out that I have a brother that I didn't even know about, but I'm trying to take this as calmly as possible! If you would play along and do the same, that would be amazing!" Gregory shouted as his ire began to rise at the shouting woman. ChiChi looked at him in surprise. No one yelled back at her! She gave the boy a glare.

"Gohan!" she snapped as she continued to glare at Gregory.

"Um, y-yeah mom?"

"Where's that album you found!?"

"I'll go get it," he replied quietly as he went running upstairs. He came back down a little later with the little blue book in hand. "Here your go," he handed his mother the album as she flipped through it. She finally got to the last picture.

"This is the one. A little boy that looks just like you named Gregory," she said as she read the names on the back.

"See, if you would stop yelling at me long enough, you would see that I am telling the truth!" Gregory nearly shouted.

"But this just doesn't make sense, I mean how can I have a son I never knew about?"

"We're not sure yet, but there has to be a reason," Gregory said as he calmed a bit.

"There has to be a reason that we couldn't get that book open," Gohan said thoughtfully.

"Yes, and we need to figure this out fast. We need to have this sorted out before the androids come," Goku replied back.

"A-androids?"

"Yes, there will be androids on their way,"

"B-but there's no such things," Gregory paled.

"Quite the opposite, Dr. Gero made them," Goku replied.

"T-that's…you're not…how do you…"

"It's okay Gregory, they won't be here for another year,"

"Do you think I'll be home by then?"

"I'm not sure…"

***

"Time to show you the ropes," Gohan started as he and Gregory made their way into town.

"The ropes? What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean I'm going to show you the city. Mom needs some time to think about this latest piece of information, and I don't need you getting lost,"

"Good point, I think I'd be a little distraught if I just found out that I have an unknown child,"

"Yeah, but I have to admit, she took that better than I thought,"

"How does she usually take things?"

"Worse than that,"

"Oh, that's specific," Gregory said with sarcasm.

"I don't really know how to describe it, but coming up on our left is the mall,"

"It's not that big,"

"Not many stores in this town are, but here on our right is the formal wear store. It sells wedding dresses and tuxes and other stuff like that,"

"Yeah, I figured that when you said 'formal wear',"

***

Day after day, Gregory learned a new part of the town and stayed with Gohan at his place. In the meanwhile, Goku was trying to figure out why Gregory was how he was. Finding nothing and getting quite discouraged, Goku went to Baba's. "Baba?"

"Yes? What is it Goku?"

"I need a good look at your crystal ball,"

"And why is that?"

"It seems I have another son,"

"What!? Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

"Me and ChiChi just found out ourselves,"

"How can that be possible? Did you have an affair and the mother didn't tell you that you had a child until now?"

"No, he's ChiChi's kid too,"

"I think she would know if she another kid,"

"That's just it Baba, we don't know what's going on,"

"And what do you think that my crystal ball is going to do about it?"

"I was thinking it could show me how exactly this all happened,"

"Goku! That takes a lot of energy! I can show you things that are going on now, but it will take too much energy to show you the past!"

"Oh come on Baba, just this once?"

"No! I will not use all my energy just because you think you have another son!"

"Baba, I don't think, I know. Bulma did a blood test, and he's mine. He's a Saiyan and everything,"

"I just don't think it's possible,"

"You of all people should know that things like this are possible,"

Baba sighed. "Okay Goku, I'll let you have a look into the past,"

"Thank you Baba," Goku said as they sat down around the crystal object.

_Goku pushed ChiChi in her wheelchair back home. She had just had two beautiful boys. As he walked into the house, he helped ChiChi out of her chair and took one of the children. He put one in one crib as ChiChi put the other one in the other crib. "What should we name them?" she asked her husband._

"_Not sure, I think I want some fish,"_

"_Goku, I want you to come up with at least one name,"_

"_But I'm not good at that kind of stuff ChiChi!" Goku whined._

"Goku! These are your children too! Didn't Gohan teach you anything before he died!?"

_As soon as she said the name of Goku's grandfather, one of the baby's squirmed. "Um, ChiChi?" the Ox-King tried._

"_I mean what did you and Gohan do all day!"_

_Again one of the babies squirmed. "ChiChi!"_

"_What!?" she snapped at her father as she whirled around._

"_I think you found your name,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Watch, Gohan,"_

_The baby squirmed._

"_Gohan,"_

_The baby squirmed._

"_Aw! Gohan then, you like that? Goku, I want you to come up with the name for your other son,"_

"_Um…" Goku scratched his head. "How about Gregory?"_

"_Gohan and Gregory, I like it,"_

"_Alright you two, time for a picture," the Ox-King said as he got out his camera. He snapped the picture and ChiChi put it in her photo album._

_***_

_Two Saiyans? I can't let this happen!" Dr. Gero said as his messenger came back with the news of Goku's children. He called to one of his disciples. "I want you to get rid of the children. Use a spell of yours," Dr. Gero said as the disciple came into view._

"_Sorry master, but I don't have enough power to get rid of both the children,"_

"_Fine, get rid of one then!" he ground out._

"_Yes sir," he said as he went running out._

_***_

_Everyone in the house was asleep and no one noticed the man in the shadows. He came to the boys' room and walked in. He looked at both the cribs before doing eenie meenie miney mo to decide which one he'd take. He landed on Gregory. "Looks like you're the one to go," he whispered to himself. He lifted one of his hands as a glow emitted around Gregory. And just like that, the little boy was gone. Even though that took most of his energy, he couldn't help feel bad for the family. They would miss that little boy, so the least he could do is make it easier for them. He sprinkled some more light on the house. Locking everything to do with boy so nothing would fall out when he carried it out. He had wiped the couples' memory of ever having the son. "You won't be filled with grief now, you will never remember him," the man said as he went into the attic to grab anything to do with the boy. He walked out unknowing that he had dropped an important object. As he returned to Dr. Gero, he noticed that he didn't have the photo album. _Oh well, no one will be able to open it,_ he thought as told his master of his accomplishment._

Goku looked at Baba. "So, he was taken away because Dr. Gero thought he wouldn't be able to beat us?"

"That's what it seems like. I'm not sure what you're going to do, but I suggest telling ChiChi and the boy right away,"

"Yeah, thanks Baba,"

"No problem dear, I just _love_ draining my energy," she spoke with sarcasm.

"Sorry, but I needed to know,

"I understand,"

"Bye Baba!" Goku called back as he went running off.

***

ChiChi couldn't believe it, she wouldn't! _How can I have a son that I never knew?_ She thought as she heard Goku come in. _Good, he's home._

"Hey ChiC- who are you?"

**And that wraps up chapter six. Sorry it took so long to get it out there, but I never really had time to write. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update sooner. 'Til next time!**


	7. Some unusual findings

Brother, my Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction…

Chapter 7: Some unusual findings:

"My name is Sandra Lee Boulevardez, are you Goku?"

"Um…yeah, it's nice to meet you!" Goku exclaimed as he held out his hand waiting for the shake that was supposed to come. Instead, the woman ignored his hand and pressed on.

"ChiChi here has told me much about you,"

"Has she?"

"Yes, she was also speaking of this second child,"

"Yeah, I just came here to tell her some interesting news I found out about him,"

"Why don't you tell us both?"

"Um…okay I guess. Apparently he was taken by one of Dr. Gero's disciples. Do you remember him, ChiChi? He was with the Red Ribbon army,"

"Yes, I believe I remember who he was," ChiChi said without looking him in the eyes.

"What's going on?" Goku asked with a little more suspicion this time.

"Your wife has told me about these delusions you and your son have been having. She wanted me to have a word with you," Sandra answered before ChiChi could even open her mouth.

"Delusions? And just who are you?"

"I am a psychiatrist,"

"ChiChi! I don't need one of those!"

"Goku, she's just here to talk to you. Nothing's going to happen," ChiChi said with her eyes still averted.

"So if you would step into the other room," Sandra requested as she lead him into the kitchen. Goku sat down opposite of the woman. "Now tell me, why do you believe that you have another son?"

"I don't _believe_, I know. Bulma took a blood test, and he's mine,"

"And who is Bulma?"

"One of my friends,"

"And are you sure this test didn't get mixed up with your other son?"

"She didn't take the blood of my other son,"

"Are you sure she wasn't just trying to find answers that weren't really there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure she wasn't just…making it up?"

"Bulma would never do that. She's a respected scientist,"

"So she knew that you would believe her?"

"She didn't make it up,"

"Well…tell me, do things like this usually happen to you?"

"Things like what?"

"Odd and unusual things,"

"Odd and unusual things happen to me often,"

"But nothing like this?"

"Well…no,"

"So you admit that this is a bit weirder than you're used to?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's not true,"

"I guess not, but it is a bit unlikely,"

"Unlikely, but true,"

"Goku, I'm having a bit of a hard time realizing why you can't seem to notice the falseness behind this,"

"I'm having a hard time seeing it, because it's not false,"

"And your son believes he has a brother?"

"Yes, because he does,"

"We will leave the boy for the mother to handle, but we think you have to come with us,"

"We?"

"My services,"

"And what would those services be?"

"I work for a hospital that takes care of the mentally ill,"

"Y-you think I need to go to a mental institution?"

"Only for some tests,"

"But ChiChi said nothing was going to happen…"

"ChiChi wanted me to talk to you, but she did say that whatever was necessary should be done,"

"I think she meant whatever is necessary to be said-"

"Most likely, but we know what is best for the patient, not her,"

"But I don't think she will be happy about this,"

"And _I _don't think she will be happy if you try to fight this,"

"And this is only for some tests?"

"Yes, only tests,"

"Fine, I'll go,"

"Good, now if you'll follow me," the woman said as they walked into the other room. ChiChi looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take your husband back to the hospital for some tests,"

"But you can't! You told me you would only get to the bottom of this, I don't want him to!"

"ChiChi, this is for his best interest, and you are the one who called us,"

"To _talk_ to him, not take him away!"

"This is for him, not for you. We are sorry, but you cannot cause us trouble. Goodbye miss," she said as she closed the door before ChiChi could respond.

After a long drive, Goku looked out the window to see a great white building. It was eerie and quiet as two doctors came out of the building. Taking Goku's arms each hand, the doctors led him inside. They sat him down and a small bed and started asking many of the same questions Sandra had asked. Answering the same way, Goku was getting odd looks that screamed "crazy" at him. They led him into another room and hooked him up to an x-ray machine. After that was done, they brought him back to the first room. "Can you tell us your name?" one of the doctors asked.

"Goku,"

"Wife?"

"ChiChi,"

"Children?"

"Gohan and Gregory," he said without hesitation.

Again, the doctors just looked at him. "Age?"

"Ten,"

"_Your_ age?"

"Oh, I'm-"

"Doctor, we found some interesting news," one of the nurses spoke as she stood in the doorway.

"About what?"

"About the x-ray we did,"

"Coming," he replied as he stood up and walked out of the room. Goku just sat there looking at the door. _What the heck is going on?_ He asked himself as he tried to think of a reason they wouldn't believe him. Sure, it sounded a bit out there, but he wasn't lying!

***

"You see? This just isn't normal,"

"Yes, his brain is functioning in a different way than the average human,"

"What are we going to do about it, doctor?" the nurse asked.

"I'm not sure, I have never dealt with anything like this. It's like he's not even part of this planet,"

"Yes, these brain movements are most definitely not human,"

"Well, what do _you_ think we should do?"

"I think we should do some more tests. Like on his blood or something,"

"Yes, good plan," the doctor gave a nod as he walked out.

***

"No! I don't want a shot!" Goku shouted for the umpteenth time as he ran further away from the man with the needle.

"Alright, alright!" the exasperated doctor nearly yelled. "We're going to need some spit then,"

"…Huh?" Goku had stopped freaking out long enough to wonder what the man meant.

The doctor pulled out a cotton swab and ordered Goku to open his mouth. He swiped it quick on his cheek before walking out of the room once more.

***

"You don't think I'm causing your family any trouble do you?" Gregory asked as he licked his ice cream cone.

"Hey, its your family too, right? I'm sure everything is fine," Gohan replied as he licked his own.

***

Looking at the results, the doctor paled. "These are not the cells of a human,"

"What do you mean?" Sandra asked.

"I mean they're almost indestructible. He should have incredible strength according to this,"

"Great, so we have Clark Kent on our hands," Sandra said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm serious, look at these," the doctor said handing her the results. Her eyes widened as she studied them carefully.

"He's…not human…"

***

Goku looked up when Sandra and a doctor walked in. "I want him studied, now!" she shouted as men started to crowd around the Saiyan. Goku stood up in a rush as he glared at each of the men.

"What's the meaning of this!?" he asked.

"We know that you're not human," Sandra said with a glare of her own. "We don't know what you are, but we _will_ find out!"

The men were starting to corner Goku. He wasn't sure what to do, but his power flared. He wasn't going to let them test on him like he was some lab rat! He went to make his move when he felt a slight sting in the back of his neck. He fingered around for a bit before pulling out some sort of needle. Looking at the object, he realized what it was, a sedative. He looked all around the room as everything started to spin. He saw the faces blur, and finally, it all went black.

**And that's that. I would've had this one out yesterday, but I was setting up my friend's little brother with a website. It's T r e v o r s h o b b i e s . p i c z o .c o m (without the spaces) and I'm sure it would mean the world to the little guy if you all would visit it. Sorry for all the cliffhangers, but I just love them. Tell me what you think and I'll update soon. 'Til next time!**


	8. Bulma's a liar

Brother, my Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction…

Chapter 8: Bulma's a liar:

Goku opened his eyes and looked around. He felt so tired, like all the power had been drained out of him. Even blinking made him fatigued. "He's awake," he heard someone say. His hearing was off a bit and he had a blazing headache. He turned his head and saw Sandra Lee standing over him with a clipboard. She was holding a sliver container Goku could sense power coming out of. _His _power. _Screw it! If the police catch me, I don't care!_ Goku thought as he struggled against the binds holding him. Try as he might, he could barely move, he was drained of energy and power.

"Doctor?" he heard another woman call.

"What?" Sandra replied irritably.

"Don't you think that we should check this Gregory boy's blood?"

"What? To see if they're related?" she snickered.

"Well…it _is_ the sensible thing to do,"

Sandra sighed. "Fine, get the boy!"

The nurse went running out as Goku blacked out again.

***

The nurse came back with Gregory in hand. "Now we just need a small sample of blood," Sandra said as she walked toward him with a needle. Gregory paled.

"I-I d-don't like shots…"

"Oh don't worry, it won't hurt one bit!" the woman said cheerily as she stabbed it into Gregory's arm. The boy screamed bloody murder, but the doctor got her sample. She sent it to the lab and about an hour later, the results came back.

Looking down at the paper, Sandra's eyes went just the tiniest bit wider. "Well?" the nurse asked.

"It seems I have made a mistake, they are related,"

"Great! So we can release them,"

"Nonsense. Don't tell the family or anyone else,"

"But why?"

"If they are related, then that boy is part…whatever his father his. I'm sure he's not nearly as strong and if our machines could get out enough tainted blood from the father to make him weak, then just imagine what we could do to the half-human son! I bet we could make him all human!"

"But that's awful! We can't do that!"

"Oh yes we can, as long as everyone thinks the two are crazy. We'll be famous from a discovery like this!"

"But this is wrong!" the nurse tried.

"No it's not. If they were human then this would be wrong, but they're not. Therefore, it's just fine,"

"But-"

"Do you want to keep your job!?"

"Well…yes, but-"

"That what I thought," the doctor said as she walked out.

***

Goku woke up to see Gregory standing by him. "What are you doing here?"

"You lied to me,"

"What?"

"We're not related,"

"Of course we ar-"

"Stop lying! The doctor told me everything! She took a blood test and told me how our blood didn't match up!"

"But Bulma said-"

"Bulma. Lied,"

"She would never!" Goku shouted and winced as his throat throbbed with pain. He was currently experiencing all the pain one man could endure. His throat, his muscles, everything was aching. Worst of all, it still hurt too much to move, it was as if all his power was just taken out of him. _That container!_ Goku thought as he remembered sensing his own power coming from it.

"Well believe it! These guys are professionals!"

"So is Bulma!"

"As if, open your eyes! She's a fake! She lied to you!"

"No she's not! I've known Bulma since I was twelve! You just met her and you say that she is fake!?"

Gregory sighed and saw a doctor come in on the other side of Goku with a sedative shot. "Go back to bed '_father'_," he spat as they gave Goku the shot. Without knowing, the doctor had given some unseen signal to a nurse behind him. A shot of sedative entered Gregory's arm and things around him started to spin. Soon they were strapping the young boy onto a table next to his father.

***

Goku awoke to a strange sound as well with Gregory. Seeing contraptions all around them made the two Saiyans fight against the strains. But as before, both were out of power. Unknowing what was going on, Goku turned his head to see what the odd noise was. Drills and of machines were going off the fritz and both men were scared to death. Normally a good fight would intrigue Goku, but this was nothing of the sort. They were toast, and there wasn't anything he could do! _Instant transmission!_ Goku thought as he tried to concentrate on King Kai's energy. _Damn it! I'm too weak; I can't manage anything!_ He struggled against the straps holding him in, but he was barely moving. It was only the fact that they had stolen most of his power, it was that sedative, it was really making him loopy. He could barely focus on the task at hand, and one of the doctors had just walked in. "I can see you two are finally awake,"

"What are you doing to us?" Goku asked in a raspy voice.

"I'll be asking the questions!" the woman snapped. "So, what are you?"

"We're exactly like you,"

"Oh let it go, we know that you are not of the human race!"

Goku sighed. "Fine," he paused before looking over at Gregory. "We are Saiyans,"

"And what is a Saiyan?"

"To be blunt, we are aliens,"

"And what was your home planet?"

"It was called Vegeta,"

"I see, and what are your reasons?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?"

Goku sighed again. "We just want to live here on Earth,"

"Why this planet?"

"I was sent here as a child,"

"Why?"

"I…don't know why," Goku lied.

"How did you forget?"

"I hit my head as a child and forgot everything. I thought I was human and I was supposed to live here,"

"What brought back your memories?"

"My brother came back for me,"

"But you didn't return?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"I had already made a home and family here,"

"Yes, I can see how that would impair your judgment,"

"Wait," Gregory interjected. The woman turned to him as Goku swiveled his head towards him.

"What?" the doctor said irritably.

"He said 'we are Saiyans' and you didn't say anything,"

"So?"

"If I'm not really his son, then how am _I_ a Saiyan?"

"Foolish boy. Oh course you're his son, but we couldn't have you know that before you were in our grasp, now could we?"

Gregory glared at the she-doctor. No one had ever made him this mad before. Not only had she made him believe that a nice woman was a liar, but she lied to him about who his real father was. "How dare you!"

"Oh get over it and stop squirming," she said as she tried to restrain him more.

_Just like Gohan, when he gets angry his power goes strait through the roof. Even with his power gone, he still has enough sparks left to try to break the straps. It's amazing!_ Goku thought as he watched Gregory struggle.

"Let me go!"

"Stay down like a good little boy!"

"What do you want from us?" Goku asked successfully making the two turned toward him.

"We want samples of everything," the doctor answered.

"Will we live through all this?"

"You are no more than an experiment to me. It is up to you strength whether or not you'll live," she replied with a small grin.

"And if we do live, will you let us go?"

"Maybe, _if_ you live,"

"Then we will," Goku said cheerily as he winked at Gregory who continued his struggles. "You can't keep a Saiyan strapped up for long!" Goku nearly shouted as he strained to struggle as well.

"Restrain them more!" the doctor shouted as she pushed a button. Soon metal bars clicked into place across their abdomens, necks, wrists, knees, and ankles. With both of their strengths gone, neither one could manage to struggle against these. Sandra pulled some of the tools over to the two Saiyans. Starting up one of the drills, the doctor brought it close to Goku's chest ready to make the incision.

**And there's chapter eight. I hope you guys don't hate me for all the cliffhangers. Sorry that it took me so long to get this one out. I usually write them late at night, but I kept turning in early. Then I almost had it done last night, but the power went out, so I had to re-write at least half this chapter… Ugh, just tell me what you think an I'll try to be faster next time…**


	9. Trouble at the doctor's and Fluffy

Brother, my Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction…

Chapter 9: Trouble at the doctor's and Fluffy…

The drill came in contact with Goku's skin for a split second, not quite breaking the skin before…

"The wife is here," a nurse said as she walked into the room. Immediately, the doctor stopped her drill and straitened her coat.

"What does she want?"

"She wants news about her husband," the nurse answered.

"I see, well then, I'll be back," Sandra replied as she walked out of the room. Goku and Gregory looked at the door for a moment before struggling against their binds again. It was only so long that their power would be gone.

***

"What is it that you want?" Sandra asked irritably as she walked into the waiting room.

"I want to see my husband," ChiChi said whilst narrowing her eyes.

"He cannot be seen right now," she said narrowing her eyes as well.

"And why is that?"

"He is sleeping,"

"Here?"

"Yes, after we did all our tests, the poor guy just knocked right out,"

"Oh, I see,"

"Yes, so if you would,"

"No, I want to see him. Even if he's asleep, I want to make sure he knows that I didn't mean for any of this to happen and that I still love him,"

"He won't be able to hear you unless he's awake. Really, it would be pointless,"

"No, it wouldn't. He'll be able to hear me,"

"Not if he's not conscious,"

"Then I'll wake him up,"

"Why would you want to wake him from such a peaceful sleep?"

"I just want to see how he's doing,"

"Now you're changing your stories,"

"Why is it so hard for you to just let me see him?"

"You can see me," Goku said from behind the doctor. He was pale, had dark circles under his eyes, and he was panting, but he was there, and Gregory was with him.

***

Goku and Gregory were struggling against their binds. Their power was slowly coming back to them and the steel was starting to crack under the pressure. Goku could hear Chi-Chi trying to get in to see him, and he didn't want her to worry. They tried harder until their binds cracked off. As tired as they were from the strain, they made it to the waiting room.

Goku could see Chi-Chi was slowly losing the battle. "Why is it so hard for you to just let me see him?" she asked Sandra.

"You can see me," Goku said as he came closer.

***

"Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted with Happiness as she ran over to him. "I'm so sorry! I never should've done this to you!"

"Don't worry about it, you thought you were helping me," Goku tried as Chi-Chi began to cry.

"No, I'm an awful wife! I should've believed you!" she sobbed.

"I even had trouble believing it, don't worry," Goku tried again.

Chi-Chi sniffled. "You really forgive me?"

"Of course," he said soothingly.

Chi-Chi nodded and turned to Gregory. "You…really are my son?"

Gregory nodded. "Yes ma'am," he answered aloud. To his surprise, she hugged him tightly.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," she said with a small laugh.

"You too, ma'am," he replied.

"Please, either mom or Chi-Chi,"

"Okay m…Chi-Chi," Gregory decided. It was too soon to be calling her mom just yet.

"Well then Sandra Lee, your services are no longer needed," Chi-Chi said.

"But-" the doctor started before sighing. If she didn't have a reason to keep them there, she'd get in trouble with the law, and if she told them the truth, she'd be laughed at for sure. "Alright then, you may go," she resigned.

"Thank you," Chi-Chi said as she and the two boys made their way out. They walked home considering Chi-Chi can't drive, so there was no way she had brought a car there. Finally arriving at home, Goku and Gregory slumped down on the couch. They had had a long day, and they couldn't wait to sleep. "Boys, dinner's ready!"

Well, sleeping could wait.

Gregory and Goku came into the kitchen to find Gohan and Chi-Chi already sitting. "How'd it go?" Gohan asked as they came into view.

They looked at each other before turning back to the table. "Interesting," they both answered at the same time. Well, it wasn't _technically _a lie…

***

The next day, Chi-Chi had signed Gregory up for school and sent him on his way with Gohan. "Okay, now they don't have your schedule yet, so they said you could just come around with me for today," Gohan explained as they walked to school.

"Alright, and what classes do you have?"

"A period is math, B period is science, C period is study hall, D period is lunch, E period is social studies, and F is English," he answered.

"Whoa, you already have periods?"

"Yeah, they thought it'd be good practice for middle school," he explained as school came into view. The bell rang and they were off to first period.

**Somewhere far away**

"He's alive!?" Dr. Gero screamed at his minion as he heard news of Gregory's presence.

"I swear I didn't know!" his disciple tried to defend himself.

"You better not have! This time we're getting rid of both of them! Let's go!" Dr. Gero shouted as he and his failure went running off toward the Saiyan energies.

***

The day went by pretty smoothly, and there was hardly any confusion. By the end, Gregory had gotten his schedule. "Hm, looks like we have the same classes," he announced on the way home.

"Well that makes things easier," Gohan said with a nod of his head.

***

"Do you have them in view?" Someone in a near-by bush asked the man next to him.

"Yes," the man answered.

"What are they doing?"

"They're just walking home from school,"

"Well then, get them!"

"I can't just take them off the street,"

"Why not?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Sorry to bother you boys, but I lost my dog, could you help me find him?'"

***

"Fluffy!? Fluffy!?" Gohan and Gregory turned to see a man calling out a name. He looked over at them. "Sorry to bother you boys, but I lost my dog, could you help me find him?" he asked.

"Um…" Gohan started looking over at Gregory. Gregory shrugged and they agreed to help the poor man find his dog.

***

Dr. Gero looked at his minion from the bush. The idiot was lucky he hadn't killed him! How could he screw something as simple as getting rid of an infant!? The scientist sighed, he would get rid of those Saiyan boys if it were the last thing he did!

***

"Here, Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy," Gregory called with a whistle.

Gohan walked over to his brother. "Don't you think it's a bit weird?" he asked.

"What?"

"This guy, I mean, who asks two strangers for help? Besides that, he's so old, and we're so young. This is a good 'stranger danger' moment," he whispered.

"I know what you mean, but what if he really needs our help?"

"Can't he get someone else's help?"

"But I'll feel bad,"

"I will too, but we won't be able to feel bad if we're dead!"

"You boys find him?" the man asked making the two jump.

"Um, n-not y-yet," Gohan stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,"

"It's a-alright,"

"My poor, poor, doggy. I wish I knew where he was,"

"Us as well," Gregory said. He was started to get the creeps from this guy as well.

"Maybe another street?"

"Maybe," Gohan and Gregory said in sync. They looked after the man as he started to walk down the street. They turned to go the other way, but didn't make it far.

"This way boys," they heard the man call. Stopping and thinking it over, they went to continue their way. "Didn't you hear me?" the man scared them again. He was right in front of them. "Sorry to scare you again, but you're going the wrong way," he said.

"Are we?" Gohan asked starting to back up. Dr. Gero's minion was very irked. They irked him! He was sick of this, and he didn't care what the bystanders thought anymore. He started to call on some of his magic.

"Yes, and I'm not letting you get away this time," he replied as his hands started to glow.

_Aw man, this week just keeps getting worse and worse,_ Gregory thought as he and Gohan went to run. They stopped short as a blue light enveloped them. Letting out a scream in excruciating pain, the boys struggled to break free.

_They're mine now! _The man thought as he laughed at their weak attempts to break free.

**Okay, I know you guys are probably getting sick of the cliffhangers, but I like them, so they continue. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon.**


	10. Locked up humans and water

Brother, my Brother

I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction…

_Author's note: This story plot and original idea belongs to my older brother. I wrote the story, but he came up with the idea. I thank him for his help._

Chapter 10: Locked up humans and water:

Gohan opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness away. Looking around, he found Gregory. "Are you alright?" he croaked.

Gregory's eyelids fluttered open and turned his head towards his brother. "More or less," he stated barely audible before closing his eyes and losing consciousness again. Gohan couldn't blame him; he was feeling weak and tired himself. Whatever that thing did to them, it worked.

"I see you're awake," the man from the street observed as he walked into the room.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Gohan snarled. It would've been more intimidating if he didn't sound like he had strep throat.

"Nothing. Yet," he answered with an evil grin. Oddly enough, he released the two half-Saiyans from the binds holding them to the tables they were on.

"What are you doing?" Gohan coughed out.

"I'm letting you off those dreaded tables. Try to get your brother up," he said as he walked to the door and shut it.

"You know, just because you shut the door, doesn't mean that we'll stay in here," Gohan said.

"Oh, trust me; you will not be able to get past me. Neither you nor your brother," he replied with a smirk.

"Gregory," Gohan rasped. "Gregory, wake up. Can you hear me?"

"Hm?" Gregory hummed as he started to wake up again.

"Looks like we're with the guy off the street, the one that was looking for his dog," Gohan said as his brother started to come to. He helped Gregory stand and they looked around the room.

"Where are we?" Gregory asked Dr. Gero's minion.

"You are in my master's domain," he answered.

"And just who is your master?"

"That, I cannot tell you. If he wants you to know before we kill you, then I'll tell you then," he replied. At the word "kill", the twins glared at the man.

"And what makes you think you can kill us?"

"Oh, I have my ways," he said with a chuckle. Gohan didn't like the way this guy was sounding, and he tried to power up. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"What-?"

"Surprised?"

"What did you do?" Gohan asked with a glare.

"Oh nothing, it's just, when that light hit you, I may have powered you down a bit," he answered.

"How much is a bit?"

"You're human," he stated simply as his answer.

Gohan's mouth dropped to a length that seemed impossible as his eyes got incredibly wide. "Wha- what do you mean we're human?" he stuttered out.

"I mean I took away your Saiyan half, simple as that," he replied nonchalantly.

"What does that mean?" Gregory asked with rising panic.

"It means we don't have any powers or strengths. We're just…normal," Gohan explained in a shocked monotone.

***

"They're still not home, go look for them!" Chi-Chi shouted at her husband.

"Chi-Chi, I'm sure they're fine. They're Saiyans after all," Goku replied.

"I don't care! Just go find them!"

"But Chi-Chi, just wait a little longer," he tried.

"No! They're two hours late coming home from school, and I want my boys home!"

"Fine, I'll go look for them," Goku said standing up.

"Good, and don't come back until you find them!"

***

_Where could they be?_ Goku thought as he walked along the streets. _They didn't come home, they didn't call, and they didn't have any after-school activities, where did they go?_ He himself was starting to get worried. He walked along the path from their school for the fifth time in the past seven minutes. They didn't have a long walk home and he didn't get why they weren't back. "Gohan!? Gregory!?" he called. "GOHAN!? GREGORY!?"

There was still no response. He didn't know what to do, and no matter how hard he tried to find their energy, it seemed like it had just disappeared. He refused to believe that they were really gone, that they had die- _don't think like that! What could have possibly killed them? _He thought as he continued to walk.

***

Gohan could sense his father near. If they were really human, then their power level must be really low. If that was the case, then he might have some difficulties finding their energies. It was still there though. If he just got close enough, then he would be able to tell that it was them. "You want a fight?" Gregory asked the man holding them captive.

The man laughed. "You want to fight me like this? You don't stand a chance!" he said still chuckling.

"What's the matter? You chicken?" he asked as he stood beside his brother.

"No I'm not, I just don't think it'll be a very fare fight," he said.

"No, maybe not for _you_," Gregory said in a taunting voice. Gohan just stared at his twin. He had never taunted someone, and he didn't want to mess it up, but what was Gregory doing!? Gohan knew how to fight without his powers, he had had training, but Gregory only got lucky with his fights because of his strength. He had said so himself!

"Fine, if that's what you want, we'll fight," the man replied as he got into a fighting position ready to attack.

Gregory followed suit and made a motion with his finger. "You got the first move," he said flipping him the bird.

The guard ran toward Gregory and his fist met the former Saiyan's jaw line. _The idiot's toying with me!_ He thought as he went to get another hit in.

_Crack!_

The guard staggered backwards as Gregory's knee came in contact with his rib cage. Sputtering on his own spit and blood, the guard growled and came back at the boy. Swinging out his fist again, Gregory caught it before throwing it back and making contact with his nose. Another ear-shattering crack rang through the air as the man held his crooked nose. Cracking his knuckles, Gregory wasted no time; he threw out his fist and came in contact with his nose again and again. The man fell to the ground. Feeling accomplished, Gregory walked back to his brother. "What was that!?" Gohan nearly shouted in surprise.

"I took fighting lessons behind my mother's back. I had the skills, I'm just lucky that the guy wasn't stable against human strength, or else that would've done nothing to him," he explained.

"I guess it wouldn't have," Gohan replied. He stared behind Gregory with wide eyes. Sensing something off, Gregory went to whirl around. Unfortunately, the Saiyan turned human wasn't fast enough. With a crack, the guard hit Gregory on the pressure point on the back of his neck. Things went blurry for the boy before he fell to the ground.

"Now then, maybe I can take you out to," the guard said to Gohan as he readied himself.

***

Goku walked for what seemed like forever until a small sense came to him. _That power! It has to be them, but it's so weak. Either they're very far away or something's wrong. I have to hurry!_ Goku thought as he ran toward the power. As he ran further and further, he came across a small cave. "What is this place?" he asked himself. The power he sensed was stronger within the cave, but it seemed to be coming from underground. Goku walked around looking for some sort of opening to the underground cave. Walking around, he noticed containers. He walked up to one and gasped in shock. "Is that a human?" he asked himself. She had blond hair and looked like she was sleeping. Next to her was a man that looked almost exactly the same except he had black hair. "Twins?" Goku asked himself. He turned around and saw another container in the center of the room. Going over to it, he opened the lid and revealed what looked to be another human. It was a man with red hair. "What is going on?"

***

Just before the battle had begun, Gohan could feel his father's power coming closer. _That means he's coming!_ He thought happily. Soon after, he and the guard heard a sound on the roof. Like something had been opened. Not knowing what was going on, the guard walked over to the door. "I have to finish you off, but it seems I have an intruder. Looks like I won't have to do this manually. Have fun," he said with a chuckle before he walked out. Gohan heard a lock click on the other side of the door and a beeping. As he looked around, the beeping suddenly stopped. Ice cold water quickly started to come in from vents in the floor. It was coming in even faster than Gohan thought when it had already got to his ankles. _This is bad_. He thought as he tried to think of a plan.

**And there's that chapter. I'm going to updating a lot sooner now. I'm going to try to get out a chapter once a day, but it'll have to be really late, because I have to finish a reading project before school starts. Enjoy the quick updates, though. The next chapter might not come out tomorrow, though, depending on if I can manage. I'll try though! Tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can. 'Til next time!**


	11. Android in a way

Brother, my Brother

I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction…

Chapter 11: Android in a way:

After injecting himself with a suspicious syringe, Dr. Gero's minion walked stealthily up the stairs as he heard the water starting to fill the room. He didn't want to give away the secret opening to the underground cavern he had the Saiyans-turned-human in, but he didn't think there was another way up, so he ended up uncovering the secret hatch anyway. Walking over to where he heard the noise, he was shocked to see Goku. "You're not Dr. Gero," Goku said as he turned around.

"No, I'm not," the minion replied in a "duh" tone.

"So who are you?"

"My name is Drake," he replied.

"Well, now that I know who you are, where are my sons?" Goku asked in a barely contained voice.

"Now, what would make you think I knew that?"

"I can sense their energy down there," Goku said pointing to the ground. "It's a lot weaker than it usually is, and Gregory's is almost out. What did you do?" he practically snarled.

"I only did what I had to in order to get them out of my way. The boss wants them gone, and you're next," he answered nonchalantly.

"You will never get to me and my sons. Make it known that it is he that will be sent to the next world. If you intend to stand in my way and continue with your evil doings, then you will be sent with him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Drake said with a cocky smile still in play. He obviously didn't take his threats likely.

Goku ignored his idiocy, for now. "Now then, _where. Are. My. Sons?_" Goku asked carefully saying each word in a "try me" tone of voice.

"I can't particularly say," Drake said putting his finger to his chin in mock unknowingness.

"I'm warning you," Goku replied dangerously.

"What are you going to do? Fight me?"

"It doesn't have to come to this. Just hand me my sons back, and I'll be on my way with no violence,"

"You don't seem to understand, Goku, you're going to have to fight me _to_ get your sons back,"

"Why are you doing this!?"

"I told you, boss wants them gone,"

"You really want to fight me? This can end right now with no injuries!" Goku tried again.

"Yes, I really want to fight you," Drake replied as he got into a fighting position.

"You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do, boss wants it, and boss gets it. He would rather have you to himself, but he told me to do whatever necessary to keep the brats in my grasp,"

"Your boss is Dr. Gero isn't it?"

The man just chuckled as he came closer to Goku signaling the start of the battle.

***

"Come on! You need to get up!" Gohan called to his brother as he tried to keep him above water. If he had left Gregory on the floor, he would've already died. The water was already past his waist line, and as a human, he found it kind of difficult to hold his brother for too long. "Come on, Gregory!" Gohan tried again.

Nothing.

Sighing, Gohan started walking toward the door that Drake had locked before he went away. Gohan walked over and shifted Gregory so he could have at least one hand free. He tried pulling at the door, seeing if he could budge it.

Nothing.

***

Drake had Goku at the tip of his glowing hands. "What do you intend to do with those?" Goku asked unworried.

"Same thing I did to your children. Though, since you're not half human, I'm not sure what it'll do to you…"

"That's it then, they're human?"

"Yeah, that's why you can barely sense them," Drake answered as he shot his beam at Goku. The Saiyan dodged it easily. The only reason he had gotten the boys, was because they had their backs turned. They weren't expecting it. He dodged and dodged. Drake couldn't land a single shot on him. "Fine! Why don't we fight one on one? Just our fists and us?"

"You want to fight me with just your fists?"

"Yes, shall we?"

"Be my guest, but you're making a big mistake," Goku stated bluntly.

"We'll see about that," Drake said in a cocky tone as he ran forward to Goku. Goku threw out his fist and came in contact with Drake's. Surprisingly enough, they were match for match. Drake didn't seem stronger than Goku, and Goku didn't seem stronger than Drake.

_But isn't he human? I know he has some magic to him, but that shouldn't give him strength as well_, Goku thought as he slammed his knee up making contact with the other man's chin. Again surprising Goku, Drake barely even flinched.

"You like? I thought that I was a bit weak when I was trying to fight your son, so he added a bit of bulk to myself before I came up here," Drake smirked at Goku's dumfounded expression.

"What- what do you mean?"

"I mean, I added a little more metal to my system,"

"You're an android?"

"In a way," he answered with a smirk still on his lips. Drake turned to where he had come from. He and Goku could hear someone banging on the door. Unfortunately for Goku, Drake had locked it before he even appeared above land. "Sounds like they're getting desperate, the water must be getting high…"

***

Gohan couldn't hold Gregory any higher. The water was already past his chin, and he rapped on the door loudly. Nothing was working, and there was no way he could swim while holding his brother. Still, he had to try. He started standing on his tippy toes to give himself extra time before he would have to swim. The water was rising too fast; it was already at his nose again. He jumped a little, but when he tried to swim, he immediately sank. He stood on his toes again. This was bad. He tried to swim again, but it was too hard without his strength to help him hold up Gregory. All he could do was jump up and down for now. That would give him enough time to breath before going back under water. After he went under for the fourth time, he went to jump back up to get air, but he couldn't reach the surface. The water was too high up now. He tried again and again, but he couldn't get to the air he needed so desperately. Trying to fly up was useless as well; he had never learned to fly as a human. Gregory's pant leg caught on something on the floor of the room one time when Gohan jumped back down. Trying to pull up on Gregory, Gohan also tried to swim upwards. He actually started too, but his head hit the roof. There was no more space above the water. Panic started to wash over him as he finally got Gregory free. He managed to swim over to the door. He pounded against it as hard as he could under water, but it wouldn't budge. Hitting it again and again until his shoulder was in searing pain, Gohan tried to find another exit. He tried harder to find another way out, but there was nothing but that one door. His lungs were on fire.

***

Goku and Drake listened to the banging at the door for a little longer before Drake was at Goku again. All he could do was dodge Drake's moves for now as he tried to get closer to the room where his boys were at. He needed to get them out. Now. Panic started to flood into his system as heard the banging stop. What happened? Did they drown? Were they searching for some other way out? In his thinking, Goku missed Drake's attack. He felt the man ram into his side as he went flying. His head smacked into a wall as he slid down it. He shook his throbbing head clear and just dodged out of the way of another attack. It wasn't long before Drake was at him again.

***

Gohan swam as fast as he could as he held onto his brother. He was starting to weaken when he saw a light coming from up ahead. Thinking it was another way out, Gohan tried to swim faster for it. He found himself unmoving as the world around him started to blur and his lungs needed air. _Right now._ His world began to blacken as he let go of his brother and slowly slipped to the floor of the room.

**And there's that chapter. As I explained in my one-shot for "Inuyasha", I haven't had any time to get out new chapters. Sorry for taking so long, and I will try to get another chapter out for "Childhood Remix" tonight as well. Tell me what you think, and I'll try to update sooner.**


	12. A change to the course of history

Brother, my Brother

I don't own the original Dragonball Z characters, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a _fan_fiction…

_~After long consideration, I have decided that this fanfiction will not have a sequel. Thank you to all that supported me through the chapters and I'm sorry to say that it is coming to an end. Please enjoy this last chapter~_

Chapter 12: A change to the course of history:

Goku held off Drake as long as he could as he slowly made his toward the door. Every time he got close, however, Drake would find some way to get him away from it. The man had odd powers, and Goku barely made it out of the way of his beams of light. Goku himself has tried to use his own beams of light, but the guy was too strong apparently, because he always deflected them before they could cause any real damage. "Why are you doing this?" Goku asked once again.

"I told you, if the boss wants them dead, then I kill them,"

"But why does Dr. Gero want them dead? What did they ever do!?"

"They're too powerful. They grew too strong and now threatened the master's plan!"

"And just what is his plan?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because, if I'm about to die anyway, then there's no harm in telling me what plan we got in the way of,"

"Word domination. Boss wants to rule the world using his beloved androids, but first, he must get rid of you and your power. Since your power was passed on to your sons, he needs to get rid of them too," Drake finished as he sent another wave of energy towards Goku. Barely nicking him was enough to make the Saiyan lose a lot of power.

_I don't know what this guy is exactly, but he's almost like a kryptonite. I need to end this, and fast,_ Goku thought as he pulled out his bag of Senzu Beans. He sighed when he saw that he only had two. If he only had one son, this wouldn't be a problem, but they would both need one of these, so Goku denied himself one and stood up. "What androids?" Goku asked in a shaky voice. Trunks had already warned them about the androids, but he knew not what they looked like.

Drake made a gesture around the whole room. "Look around you genius, there they are," he stated as Goku looked around.

_Oh, so all I need to do is get rid of these machines before I die and Dr. Gero won't succeed,_ Goku thought as he readied himself to make the finishing blow. He wasn't aiming so much for Drake as he was for the androids. Unfortunately for him, Drake seemed to catch on and landed a hit square on his back before he could the make the blow. Flying forward, Goku stood up shakily. "He's not going to get away with this," Goku said in a sure tone before launching toward his opponent.

"Don't you get it? My powers can weaken you as no other enemy can. Not only that, but the metal in my system's made me nearly invincible!"

"No one's invincible," Goku muttered before a beam of light shot strait through his shoulder.

"Especially not you," Drake replied coldly. Goku rebounded from the pain and sent a Ki blast Drake's way. It was more like a distraction, because Drake went to block the blast, and Goku sent another one towards one of the containers. The beam destroyed the container and seemed to have damaged the being inside. It was close but no cigar, the android was still mostly in one piece. "No!" Drake exclaimed as he went running over to the android. Goku took that moment to shoot another blast at a different container. It was the same as last time as the android fell out in almost perfect condition. "You!" Drake shouted as he charged for Goku.

_I have to hurry!_ Goku shouted in his mind as he rushed for the not-so-secret door that lead to the basement that was holding his children. He just made it to the locked door that seemed to be leaking when a blast hit him from the side. He got up quickly and saw Drake standing in front of the door almost protecting it. "You really won't let this end?" Goku panted.

"Never, I will not let boss down again," Drake said while readying himself for further battle. Goku charged forward and managed to tackle Drake to the ground. Wrestling with the android wizard type person was proving to be very difficult. Finally, Goku landed a hit on Drake. You could hear a crack from both Goku's hand and Drake's nose. Drake kicked Goku away as he stood up while holding his injury.

"What are you so scared of?" Goku asked whilst nursing his hand.

"If I let him down one more time, he'll kill me," Drake said as he charged forward without mercy. Goku leapt into action and the two gripped hands trying to push the other back. It seemed that the minion was going to win as Drake shoved Goku back farther and farther away from his kids, but he was not going to lose. He pushed as hard as he could and was rewarded slowly as Drake started to walk backwards under the pressure. He was almost to the door again when Drake suddenly kicked out his leg. Goku managed to jump out of the way, but they were no longer dueling for dominance. Drake charged for Goku, but the Saiyan managed to slice his hand through the air and chop the pressure point in Drake's neck. It didn't quite knock him out, but it left him breathless long enough for Goku to get to the door and wrench it open.

As water came flooding out with his children, Goku was by their side in a second and, because of their Saiyan powers, Gohan and Gregory were going to be just fine from the near-drowning experience. They were sputtering up water as Goku slipped them each a Senzu Bean as Drake was just starting to get up. Both at their full power, Goku helped the two boys up. Drake's eyes widened as Gohan and Goku powered up their Kamehame waves. Looking at his father and brother, Gregory tried to copy. A blue light started to form from his hands amazing him to no end. They got into position with Gregory barely behind and ready themselves to take out the minion. Seeing that he was in danger, Drake thrust his powers forward into the ground muttering a spell. He only had enough for one of them since he spent most of it fighting Goku. Not knowing that Gohan was the stronger of the two, he aimed towards Gregory. _I won't mess up this time! I won't make them forget, I'll erase him from history!_ Drake thought as the Kamehame wave came spiraling towards him.

_~Ten years earlier~_

Chi-Chi put her only son down in his crib. "Gohan," she sighed. "I love you so much. Goku?"

"Yeah Chi-Chi?"

"Promise me that he won't fight and he'll work on his studies?"

"…Um…I'll leave that one up to him. He can work on his studies, but fighting's in his blood,"

"Fine, then promise me it won't be the most important thing in his life,"

"Chi-Chi, it won't be the most important thing in his life," Goku promised as he put his arms around his wife.

***

Gohan rushed home as fast as he could. He finally got there in time to meet his mother from coming back from the hospital. He rushed to her side and looked at the bundles in her arm. "What do you think we should name him?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I kind of like Goten," Gohan said with a smile.

"Goten… very well then, and now for his brother," she replied referring to the twin.

Far off, Drake sighed. "Here we go again," he said as he got ready to get rid of another nuisance. Unbeknownst to him or Dr. Gero, going back through time again would not only mean an earlier demise for them, but it would change history completely.

**And there's the last chapter for you. I hope it was good enough to satisfy you and I hope you all realized that when they went back in time to get rid of Goten's brother, that is when the real story of Dragonball Z started. If you didn't, well, now you know. Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. For you "Inuyasha" fans, I have many stories out and I am currently working on one. Thank you and I'll try to get out another DBZ fanfiction soon. 'Til next time!**


End file.
